


Festive Decoration

by Firebull



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Domestic, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: "I saw that you still had no decorations up so I handled it!"A sentence so innocent, yet Yusaku could only dread whatever Judai did to his house.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Festive Decoration

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this post](https://originfire.tumblr.com/post/189440662718/out-there-on-the-maroon-tittily-once-again)

Yusaku stood still. His heartbeat was loud in his ears. Eyes moved just enough to take in the curve of every line of the small text. So few words all of them so very... _innocent_.

" _I saw that you still had no decorations up so I handled it!"_

But Yusaku knew better. He lived through enough of Judai's ideas. He knew that it only spelled disaster. His mind helpfully supplied him with images off Pharaoh destroying a tree and making a gigantic mess, burying Roboppy in the process. Of Ai using some of it to swing around the room Tarzan style, uncaring about the things he tipped over in the process. Of an open candle falling over and burning his whole house down.

He returned to the present when a small sting of pain demanded his attention. His eyes slid over to Ai who quickly released the skin he pitched. 

"Is everything alright? You didn't respond for a while there." 

"It's-" Nothing? Fine? Alright? It wasn't any of those. Not even close. "No, nothing's alright. We need to go home." 

"What? Now? But Kusanagi said that he had a special job just for me!" 

"This is more important than advertising Café Nagi's Winter SpecialsTM." 

"He even said that only I cou-" Ai sputtered. "Advertising? _That's_ the special job? That isn't even-" 

"Shut up," Yusaku cut him off when he people started to stare. 

Thankfully, Ai listened as he sunk back into the disk. He muttered lowly to himself, but didn't speak up again as Yusaku changed course. He followed familiar short cuts. Picked up speed once he got away from the crowds. The images still so prominent in his mind became even more outrageous. He didn't dare spend any time trying to fight them. Only seeing his house still whole would settle his mind. 

After too many minutes, he finally arrived at his house. It was still standing. The new paint coating Judai helped him with shone in the sunlight beautifully as if it was just any other day. But Yusaku couldn't calm down yet, not with the horrors that were awaiting him inside. 

Yusaku slowly opened the door. Just far enough that he could peek inside. He couldn't see anything out of order so far, so at least Judai didn't block the entrance. A good start. He stepped inside and set his school bag down. He kept everything else on though in case he'd need to run right back out. He'd rather not stand outside in the cold without a fitting jacket and shoes. Plus, he could always clean later. 

He slowly made his way through the house. Looked into each room he passed, but all of them were left untouched by whatever decorating Judai did. Which meant... He narrowed his eyes. Judai went after his bedroom. He picked up his pace, dreading whatever green and red coloured hell awaited him. 

Only... 

Only when he got there his room looked normal. Suspiciously normal, in fact. It even included his usual house sitters. Ignoring the adorable sight of Roboppy cleaning Pharaoh, he scanned his room again. Everything seemed to be in order. But he knew that something was off. He could _feel_ it. Maybe underneath the stairs? 

Yusaku turned to the stairs when he saw it: the anomaly. The _decoration_. 

There, hanging on a single thread tied to the pipe, was a cut off top part of a packaging. For holiday decorations. If the big white letters on the green banner on an obnoxious red and white background were anything to go on. 

He blinked at it in confusion. This... This wasn't what he'd expected. It was so far removed from anything he had envisioned that it took his brain a moment to reboot. But when it did, he couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped him. Trust Judai to turn even decorating into something so unexpected. He pulled out his phone. 

" _I love it._ " 

" _Glad you like it! Now come up, I made your favourite ;)_ " 

And who was he to disagree to that? 

He put down Ai, leaving him at the mercy of Roboppy and Pharaoh as he made his way to Judai's apartment unit on the roof. Eager for some nice food and even nicer company now that he knows his house wasn’t going to burn down. 

Probably. 


End file.
